A Short Wrightworth Story
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: Man, it's been forever since I've written any fanfics or been on here! I just got into the Ace Attorney series and I just finished the third game, Trials and Tribulations. So this story takes place right after the final court case of that game (Bridge to the Turnabout) and it's written in both Wright's and Edgeworth's POV I hope you enjoy
1. Wright's POV

I am _not_ looking forward to this day. I mean, sure it'll be nice to spend time with Maya and Pearls, it always is, but I don't really want to do spiritual training...especially since I'm _not_ a spirit medium.

I suddenly felt someone tugging at my blue suit.

"Are you ready, ?!" Peals asked, jumping up and down with excitement. I smiled and was about to reply, but my cell phone started to ring. Maya ran into the entrance room that Pearls and I were in and cried excitedly

"Do we have another case?!" I sure hope not. Not after the last one left us all traumatized and with internal wounds that will be hard to recover from…

I flip open my phone and ask

"Hello?"

"Wr-Wright!" It's Edgeworth! He sounds nervous and urgent...

"Meet me at the airport right now! I have to tell you something important!" Edgeworth suddenly hung up. I wish people could tell me more details before they suddenly hang up…

I close my phone and tell the girls

"It's Edgeworth. He wants me to meet him at the airport right now."

"Right now?! But we need to go to the Hazakura Temple now! Are you sure it's important?" Pearls cried. I turned to Maya to see what her opinion was of this and I was surprised to find a small smirk and sparkles in her eyes.

"Nick, you need to go to the airport right now."

"What?! But Mystic Maya, what about - "

"It's okay, Pearly. Nick will meet up with us once he's finished talking to Edgeworth. Right, Nick?" I was surprised that Maya was okay with this, especially since she was excited as Pearls to train with me.

"R-Right! I'll take my bike there then and I'll meet you at the Hazakura train station soon, okay?" I waved goodbye to the girls and headed out of the Wright & Co. Law Offices. I was sad to see Pearls look so down, but just like Maya's happy face, I was happy that I was going to see Edgeworth one more time.

While biking to the airport (which was about a 20 minute ride), all I could think about was Edgeworth. I hope he's okay and there's nothing wrong with him or the airport. I really don't want to defend another case, not right now, I hope Edgeworth understands that. But...what if he wants to talk to me about something else? I remember back when I last saw him yesterday, he called me "partner" and I got goosebumps - but the good kind! Our relationship has gone on a long, winding roller coaster, from when we were friends in elementary school to being enemies in court, and to now be considered...partners...this is where I wanted our relationship to be all along. I wanted to defend the world _with_ him. It's why I became a defense attorney in the first place, after all. For him.

I finally made it to the airport (and after taking the train with Maya and Pearls all the time, I was a little exhausted). I parked my bike and rushed inside the airport. The crowd inside was massive and I couldn't see Edgeworth in sight. I was about to yell his name, when I suddenly felt a sharp sting in my back. I yelped out, but calmed down when I realized Franziska von Karma was behind me with her whip ready in hand. Beside her was Edgeworth, whose right arm was holding his left arm.

"It's about time you showed up, Phoenix Wright!" von Karma said sternly,

"My little brother has something important and urgent to tell you before we leave the country." I noticed their small suitcases by their feet and I was sad to hear Edgeworth was leaving _again_. I was mad at him for leaving me and not telling me and now I'm sad that he would do it again. von Karma whipped me again, making me cry in pain once again, as she said

"And you better not say anything foolish in response!" Franziska then gave a small nod towards Edgeworth and she left us.

I've never seen Edgeworth this nervous before. He was shaking slightly and it looked like he was going to be sick. There wasn't an earthquake going on, so I didn't know what was wrong...

"E-Edgeworth, are you alright? What's the important information you wanted to tell me?" He took a deep breath through his nose and then exhaled slowly through his mouth. His nervous, grey eyes looked into mine as he asked

"Wright...do you...do you still have feelings for Ms. Iris Hawthorne?" I was taken aback by this question. Out of all the possibilities he was going to tell me, I never thought it would be about Iris.

"N-No! I don't! Even though she is a nice girl, trying to get back together with her would bring up too many painful memories…" I noticed Edgeworth's courage spark up a little as he said

"Good! I-I mean, that's horrible!" Edgeworth's cheeks turned bright red. I could feel myself blush a little as I finally got what Edgeworth wanted to tell me. But first, I wanted to ask

"Edgeworth, why are you leaving again?" He sighed and said

"Didn't I tell you? I'm studying to become a forgein prosecutor." …! I didn't know this new information.

"But after you took my place as a defense attorney, didn't you-"

"No!" Edgeworth said, cutting me off,

"I'll admit, it was fun to be a defense attorney and walk in your shoes, but...I could never truly be one. Not after all the years I put into being a prosecutor."

"But...you said we were 'partners.'"

"...!" Edgeworth started to blush again.

There was a pause and I decided to walk up to him slowly. I could feel my heartbeat intensify with every step. I gently grabbed his hands, which got him out of his edgy pose. We were inches apart and both red as tomatoes as I said

"I want to continue being partners. This is why I became a defense attorney in the first place. To be with _you_." I have never seen Edgeworth cry until this moment when they slowly came down the left side of his face.

"Phoenix…" I also had never heard Edgeworth call me by my first name and the way he said it made me inch closer and kiss him. I was glad he wasn't taken aback and he kissed me in return. This was the best moment of my life ...and a whip had to ruin it.

At least von Karma didn't hit either of us, but the noise startled us both to stop kissing and let go of each other. Edgeworth immediately wiped his tears away as we faced von Karma, who had the same smirk and sparkling eyes as Maya did.

"I'm sorry to stop this lovefest, but our plane has arrived. We should be going now." Edgeworth was about to join von Karma, but I stopped him by crying

"_**Objection!**_" In fact, the huge crowd in the airport stopped in their tracks to look at me. I should really stop using my booming voice, it's really become an awful habit.

"Edgeworth, are you really going? H-How or wh-when will I see you again?" I was glad to see Edgeworth with his cool and edgy persona again and not looking nervous and sick. He smirked, blushed lightly, and said

"Don't worry. I'll return soon...Phoenix." And just like that, the busy airport crowd resumed again. von Karma dragged both of their suitcases as Edgeworth were waved goodbye to me.

I watched them walk all the way through security. I even got to see Franziska whip a random man in front of her for not moving forward and the airport police for some reason didn't even bother to stop her. But anyway, I should've probably started to head to Hazakura Temple the moment Edgeworth said bye to me, but I just couldn't move. All I could do was stare at the back of Edgeworth's grey head and having the urge to run up and kiss him again. Once he finally made it pass security and vanished from my view, I was able to walk back to my bicycle.

I'm biking to the train station now and Edgeworth is the only one in my mind. I can't wait for him to come back. I can't wait to kiss him again. I can't wait to see my partner...Miles Edgeworth, again.


	2. Edgeworth's POV

Franziska and I made it to the airport four hours before our flight and although I was as eager to go back to Germany as Franziska was, something was bothering me. I couldn't get Phoenix Wright out of my head...and I still couldn't believe I told him we were partners. Franziska and I were going to go up to security, but she stopped in her tracks and asked out loud

"What's wrong, Edgeworth? You're more edgy than usual." She wasn't even looking at me, she could just feel my botherment. She's been able to do that since we were teens…

"It's just...Phoenix Wright."

"It's always about him. What is it this time?" I could feel my face burn up, which I tried to hide from Franziska, but her grey eyes grew and sparkled. I shouldn't have blushed and gave it away!

"You have a crush on Phoenix Wright!" Franziska cried, a smirk forming on her face. I noticed some bystanders glancing our way, so I quickly said

"Yes, fine, I do, but please lower your voice! I don't want the whole world to know…" Franziska crossed her arms, still with a smirk, and she said

"Well I said we were going to finish all of our duties and tasks before leaving the United States. And my duty is to make sure my little brother is happy and safe. That is why you're going to call Phoenix Wright and tell him how you feel!"

"WHAT?! No! What-What if he rejects me? Or um...he and Iris Hawthorne had a relationship, what if they continue to pursue it?" Franziska rolled her eyes and said

"I thought you would be better at this. You're a prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth, and prosecutors take risks to get that guilty verdict! Call him now and find out that Phoenix Wright is guilty in love for you too!"

I've only been this nervous and scared during earthquakes before...but nevertheless, I get my cell phone from my pocket and start slowly dialing Wright's number. Franziska watches my every move and readies her whip in case I decide not to go with the plan. I put my phone to my ear and the only two things I can hear and feel right now are the phone ringing and my heart beat increasing. I thought I was going to black out until

"Hello?" Wright actually answered.

"Wr-Wright!" I glance at Franziska, who raises an eyebrow. My hands are too sweaty - I just can't do this while on a phone.

"Meet me at the airport right now! I have to tell you something important!" I closed my phone instantly after I said that. Franziska whipped me and although it stun, I wasn't surprised that she did it.

"You fool! You asked him to come here?! That's such a foolish action; we're going to miss our flight! Why didn't you express your feelings to Phoenix Wright?!"

"I can't do it on the phone, Franziska. I can only do it in person. I'm sorry for this delay, but _you're_ the one that wanted to see me express myself to Wright and you're going to see it." Franziska was still mad, but she reeled up her whip, which was her sign of saying "I'm mad, but you have a fair point."

We waited in the middle of the airport with our two small suitcases. If Wright were to come right away, it would take him about 10 to 20 minutes, which isn't too long of a wait.

"So...why does Miles Edgeworth have a crush on Phoenix Wright?" Franziska asked out loud, probably trying to kill some time. I sighed and said

"I've honestly had a crush on him since we were kids. I thought he was cute, but didn't really think much of him until I helped him out when everyone in class turned against him. I loved his kind and righteous personality...and after your father adopted me, I believed Wright was a silly childhood crush...until I saw him again in the courtroom. I couldn't believe he went into the same field as me and that I actually _inspired_ him to go into the law field. But at first I only believed in my perfect record. I didn't want Wright to get in the way of that, so I ignored him. But, he fought with me in court and destroyed my perfect record...after that I _had_ to pay attention to him. And my love for him just increased as time went on. From uncovering the truth from the worst moment in my life to asking me to take his spot and defend Iris Hawthorne in court...after all the events that we shared together, I really do love him. Right down to his spiky hair."

"Heh...that's a cute story, Edgeworth. I remember when you traveled away to think things over. I thought because Phoenix Wright destroyed your record, that was why you were so down. But...it was because you had feelings for him, huh? Ugh, I remember being so mad at him. I'll continue to be mad if he rejects you." Franzsika said with her whip ready,

"Also...didn't you meet up with Phoenix Wright at the hospital? Why didn't you express your feelings then?"

"Believe me, I wanted to. But after Wright explained his situation and how he wants me to defend Iris Hawthorne, I ...I thought he had feelings for her. And Iris certainly has feelings for Wright. It would just be unpleasant if I got between them."

"Well you should find the truth, like the prosecutor you are. Does Phoenix Wright have feelings for the past defendant Iris Hawthorne? Perhaps. But you won't know until you ask." Right after Franziska said that, I spotted Wright entering the airport.

"He's here!" I cry, jumping up.

"Don't freak out this time. Take deep breaths and take your time." Franziska said sternly, getting up and walking towards Wright. I followed her, negative thoughts and outcomes swarming my mind.

Wright looks lost, but Franziska whips Wright and gets his attention. He yelps out, but looks relieved to have found us.

"It's about time to showed up, Phoenix Wright!" Franziska said harshly,

"My little brother has something important and urgent to tell you before we leave the country." Franziska then whipped Wright again and cried

"And you better not say anything foolish in response!" She then spun around and gave a small nod to me, still having sparkles in her eyes. Franziska, _what _have you gotten me into?

I was shaking and could feel my face on fire while facing Wright. He looked so concerned. I was trying to find the right words to start off this conversation, but Wright started

"E-Edgeworth, are you alright? What's the important information you wanted to tell me?" I was still trying to find the right words and my heart was pounding so hard it was hurting, when suddenly Franziska's words flashed through my head.

"_Don't freak out this time. Take deep breaths and take your time._" I took a deep breath through my nose and exhaled through my mouth. I looked into Wright's black eyes and the words I was once searching for came naturally to me.

"Wright...do you...do you still have feelings for Hawthorne?" Wright was taken aback (literally he even took a step back) and responded

"N-No! I don't! Even though she is a nice girl, trying to get back together with her would bring up too many painful memories…" That was good to know that Wright had no feelings for Hawthorne. It proves I have a chance of obtaining this guilty verdict!

"Good! I-I mean, that's horrible!" I can feel my face burn after admitting the truth. Wright's soft smile then turned a little sad as he suddenly asked

"Edgeworth, why are you leaving again?" I sighed and told him the truth.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm studying to become a forgein prosecutor." Wright looked shocked to hear this.

"But after you took my place as a defense attorney, didn't you-"

"No!" I cried, cutting Wright off. I know where he's going with this...

"I'll admit, it was fun to be a defense attorney and walk in your shoes, but...I could never truly be one. Not after all the years I put into being a prosecutor."

"But...you said we were 'partners.'" …! I can't believe Wright played _that _card. When I said we were partners, I meant something else, not to become a defense attorney.

I didn't know how to respond to Wright, so I just stayed in my nervous and blushing spot. I watched Wright's ever move as it looked like he came to a realization and then started to smile softly. He then started to walk towards me and I could feel my heartbeat intensify with every step he took. He stopped when we were only inches apart. Wright grabbed my hands gently, getting myself out of my nervous pose.

"I want to continue being partners. This is why I became a defense attorney in the first place. To be with _you_." Wright said lightly. I could feel my emotions build up like a volcano and fall as teardrops from my eyes.

"Phoenix…" I whispered, not believing my dream was becoming a reality. Wright inched closer to me until we were kissing. It was the kiss I've waited for all my life. This was the best moment of my life ...and Franziskia had to ruin it.

The noise of Franziskia's whip startled us to the point where we stopped kissing and holding hands. I quickly wiped my tears away as I didn't want Franziska to see them or any of my pitiful emotions.

"I'm sorry to stop this lovefest, but our plane has arrived. We should be going now." I glanced at Wright, who looked sorrowful as I started to follow Franziska (she was carrying both of our suitcases), when suddenly

"_**Objection!**_" Franziska and I stopped in place. In fact, everyone in the airport stopped in place to see how powerful Wright is. A smile formed around my face. Whenever Wright does that, it always turns me on.

"Edgeworth, are you really going? H-How or wh-when will I see you again?" I spun around to Wright, with a smirk on my face, and said calmly

"Don't worry. I'll return soon...Phoenix." And as if someone dropped a hat, the busy airport crowd resumed and Franziska and I waved goodbye to Wright.

Franziska and I eventually made it through security and I could feel Wright's needy eyes watch me while I made it through the line.

"You know Phoenix Wright is staring at you, Miles Edgeworth? It's kind of creepy…" Franziska whispered to me, whip in hand.

"I'm okay with it. Wright's attention is something I'll always want, anyway."

Franziska and I have now boarded the massive plane. I got the window seat in case there was any turbulence (because it scares me as much as earthquakes, sadly…). Franziska then told me

"Edgeworth, you've had a foolish smile on your face ever since you kissed Phoenix Wright...I'm glad you're happy…" My "foolish" smile increased when I heard Franziska's mumble. I was excited to go to Germany again, but now I can't wait to return home soon. I can't wait to kiss him again. I can't wait to see my partner...Phoenix Wright, again.


End file.
